I will always love you
by Ouatteam
Summary: They will always love each other no matter what...


**"Good Morning, people." Emma said as she enter Granny's. **

**"Morning" Everyone mumble.**

**As she was finishing her breakfast, the door suddenly open. She saw the Mayor walked in, furious evident in her face. **

**"Sheriff" Regina said in a loud tone.**

**Emma noticed the tiredness in her face, the dark circles below her eyes. Anyways, Emma though she still looked beautiful. If she only...**

**Damn, Emma. Stop it.**

**"Yes, Mayor Mills?" Emma asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Damn her and her thoughts.**

**"Is Henry with you?" The Mayor asked.**

**"Do you see him here with me?" Emma said.**

**"Stop with the sarcasm, it doesn't suit you. This is serious. I thought he was with you. Where is he?!" Regina asked.**

**"Did you check his castle?" Emma said while rolling her eyes.**

**"Ughh!" Regina said, while walking out the door.**

**"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Emma heard Ruby say.**

**"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Thank you for the breakfast. Gotta go, see ya later." Emma said.**

**"You're welcome. Yes, go with your queen" Ruby said while rising an eyebrow.**

**"Oh, shut up." Emma said rolling her eyes while blushing. **

**Emma caught up with Regina on her way out.**

**"Wait!" She said.**

**"What now?" Regina asked. For the first time in that morning Regina saw how beautiful Emma looked. Not that she didn't look beautiful, the other days. But she wasn't wearing a lot of make up and days like this were the ones when she looked more beautiful than ever. She didn't need the make up. **

**"Im sorry if i did something to annoy you this morning but its my son too and im gonna look for him too, like it or not." Emma said while rolling her eyes.**

**Regina took a huge breath. "Im sorry, Sheriff. He's your son too, i didn't mean to sound harsh." Regina said clearly regretting the tone she had use earlier with Emma.**

**Was Regina Mills saying sorry? When did this ever happened? Who's this and what did she do to my Mayor? MY? Not, again. She and her damn thoughts. Emma thought. Emma was trying to suppress the smile on her face by biting her lip. **

**"Its fine, Mayor Mills. Lets go find him." Emma said.**

**They found Henry in his castle. The Sheriff was right. He was there reading his book. **

**"Henry, what are you doing here alone? You never told me and i was worried." Regina said.**

**Henry just shook his shoulders.**

**"Lets go, Kid. Your mom's right." "We were worried." Emma said.**

**Regina notice the WE in Emma's sentence and couldn't stop her little smile forming on her face.**

**Later that evening when Emma was leaving from Regina's house since the Mayor had invited her in after getting henry. She couldn't stop herself from asking her the question she had on her mind all day.**

**When she was at the door, she said**

**"Um, are you, well," Emma couldn't speak.**

**Regina notice her speechless and nervousness in her voice. She found it way too cute. She had to smile.**

**"Yes, Emma?" Regina asked.**

**Emma notice how she said Emma instead of Sheriff and she instantly felt more safe. **

**"Well. My mom and dad are making kinda a barbecue, pool party thing. I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Emma asked**

**"Sure. I'll be there at 3pm sharp." Regina said.**

**"Good. Okay, see you tomorrow then. Good night." Emma said.**

**"Night" Regina called as Emma was already opening her car door.**

**The next morning Emma was nervous about that day, but she wasn't the only one. Across town, Regina found herself getting nervous and didn't know what to choose to wear. She decided on a cute short and a cute top. **

**It was 3pm already and Emma found herself more nervous than ever. Regina should be any minute by now, she thought. While thinking, the door bell rang. She opened it slowly and found a smiling Regina on the other side of the door.**

**"Hi" Regina said. **

**"Hi" Emma said while smiling. Woah, she thought. She look more adorable than ever. Her shorts and top were so cute yet so beautiful. She looked stunning.**

**They were getting to the other side of the house and all eyes were on the Mayor. She was on a cute bikini. Emma caught everyone staring at Regina and immediately felt jealous.**

**"Back off, people." She said.**

**Regina couldn't help but smile. She knew Emma was jealous and found that adorable. But why was she jealous? She wasn't even hers. Did she had a crush on her too? Regina thought.**

**Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted while a song was being played. She knew the song by heart. It was actually her favorite song ever.**

**She was surprise when she heard Emma asked her **

**"Um, would you like to dance with me?" Emma asked.**

**"Sure" Regina said while smiling.**

**While dancing Emma knew all the eyes were on them but she didn't care at all. Its was just Regina and her dancing. She felt safe and happy in that moment.**

**As the song was ending Regina placed her head in the crook of Emma's neck and as the song said she whisper it too "I will always love you.."**


End file.
